Lothitil
by Ruby de Vallois
Summary: O que acontece em uma noite de dezembro quando se está perdido com alguém que você ama pelos jardins de Hogwarts? SLASH/YAOI. Remo/Sirius. Tempo dos Marotos. R/R, plz! *Fluffy*(poutz, minha 1a.!~~


Nota da autora: Nesta fic, Remo Lupin pode estar meio OOC(Out of Character). Lothitil é a versão élfica, em Sindarin, para Flor da Lua. Eu IA pedir para traduzirem a música para Quenya, mas seria abusar da boa vontade do povo da Valinor. A música que Rowena canta existe, se chama Castles and Dreams, da banda Blackmore´s Night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lothitil  
  
Remo correu e olhou para o céu. Dourado, o dourado que tanto amava. Estava uma tarde clara e fria, como a tarde é na Inglaterra, particularmente mais agradável naquele jardim em Hogwarts. Era véspera de natal, e todo o castelo estava vazio, mas os poucos que ficaram estavam ansiosos pela festa de comemoração de noite. O grifinoriano rodou em volta de si mesmo, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Estava então no 4o ano da escola de magia.   
— Venha, Sirius, senão não vai me alcançar! — o menino riu e continuou a correr até uma árvore perto do lago. O garoto de cabelos negros baixou a cabeça, rindo, e disparou até Remo, pulando e o abraçando pelas costas, fazendo-o cair no chão com um baque.  
— Ahhhh! Isso dóóói... — choramingou Remo, mas sorrindo, debruçado na grama. Um silêncio tomou conta do lugar, um silêncio calmo e doce, como a brisa que balançava as árvores. Os dois ficaram olhando para o céu por um bom tempo, deixando somente a contemplação fixa tomar conta dos olhares.   
— Faz tempo que não vemos um tempo assim, não? — Sirius se levantou, sentando com as costas apoiadas no tronco da árvore e puxando seu amante para deitar em seu colo. O menino de cabelos castanho-claros suspirou e afirmou com a cabeça, os olhos ainda perdidos no dourado daquele pôr-do-sol. De repente, arregalou os olhos, como se lembrasse de algo muito importante.  
— Sirius! Esqueci de te contar! Ontem eu estava na biblioteca...  
— Novidade...  
— Shh! Deixe-me terminar! Estava lá, procurando algum livro para terminar minha redação sobre fadas...  
— Que deve ter três metros a mais do que o professor pediu...  
— Posso falar? — resmungou o menino, cruzando os braços.  
— Pode sim, eu permito! — riu Sirius.  
— Hn... tá! E eu acabei por encontrar uma lenda muito bonita, aqui de Hogwarts. A lenda da flor da Lua.   
— E...?  
— A lenda fala sobre uma flor encantada. — um muxoxo de Sirius "conte uma novidade?" — de acordo com ela, o Natal sempre foi comemorado com muitas festas aqui no castelo, pelos fundadores. Menos um, e não, não era Salazar. Rowena Ravenclaw sempre saía na véspera de Natal e não avisava aonde ia, para ninguém. Até que, em uma noite do dia 23 de dezembro, Godric foi passear pelos jardins que ainda não conhecia aqui. Ora, todos sabemos que existem lugares que simplesmente só aparecem certos dias em certas ocasiões. Estava nevando um pouco, e ele acabou se perdendo em um dos jardins. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Rowena cantando, sentada em um trono, acariciando uma orquídea, os dois esculpidos em puro gelo! A mulher não notou sua presença, continuava a cantar uma melodia triste, olhando fixamente para a flor. E então, Godric se aproximou dela, e Rowena deixou a flor cair no chão, se assustando.  
"Então é por isso que nunca a vejo..." disse o mago, se aproximando lentamente. Os olhos cerrados, uma expressão triste. Rowena fez que sim com a cabeça, olhando para a flor no chão. Godric a pegou e lhe devolveu.  
"Vai se desfazer..." ela murmurou baixinho. "Eu digo, a flor. Sempre se desfará." os olhos castanhos o fitando, indecifráveis como sempre. Aqueles olhos que sempre intrigavam qualquer um dos sábios a tentar descobrir qual emoção transmitiam. Estes olhos que sempre cativaram por demais os do fundador da Griffinória. Godric pegou a flor da mão de Rowena, o mais delicado possível, e sacou sua varinha, murmurando algumas palavras e a devolveu. Neste momento as nuvens, que encobriam a lua crescente, se dissiparam, o luar batendo diretamente na orquídea encantada, e ela refletindo uma luz, mais como uma aura de prata.   
"Agora não vai mais..." e Godric baixou o rosto, selando assim o encanto, com um beijo.  
Sirius ficou olhando o menino com uma cara de "Tá, é bonita, mas o que tem a ver?".  
— Affe! Você não me deixa terminar nada, hein! — Remo riu e continuou, fitando o horizonte, que já se escurecia. Estava anoitecendo. — A lenda se conclui com mais um parágrafo, dizendo: "E então, vários casais que leram esta lenda sempre se aventuraram pelos jardins de Hogwarts em noite de lua crescente, na véspera de Natal, para tentar encontrar a Flor da Lua, como assim foi chamada. Se a encontrarem, esta é uma prova que o amor entre os dois é puro como a luz da Lua." — o menino de cabelos castanhos pausou por alguns segundos, olhando para baixo. — É claro que ninguém ainda a encontrou...  
— Hoje é noite de lua...  
— Crescente. — Remo sorriu, se levantando e estendendo a mão para o amado. Começava a nevar, naquela hora, os flocos de gelo se acumulando na capa negra de inverno. — Não custa nada tentar, não? — e sorriu docemente.  
  
Os dois foram caminhando, de mãos dadas pela neve, ora conversando, ora apenas olhando para o céu, encoberto de nuvens. Como...  
— Como no dia da lenda... — Sirius sorriu, abraçando Remo a uma altura. Foi aí que olhou para os  
lados.   
— Ahnn... er... Onde estamos?  
— Não sei... — respondeu o grifinoriano, também olhando em volta. — Acho que atrás do castelo...  
— Grande idéia a sua, sair para procurar um jardim que não existe!  
— Ei ! Não me venha com essa, eu não te arrastei até aqui!  
— Bahh!! — Sirius o soltou, dando-lhe as costas. — Está muito frio...  
— Ei ..Sirius...   
— Hn...?  
— Eu pesquisei uma coisa depois de ler esta lenda... e achei um livro, muito velho, que tocava uma canção... e dizia que esta canção foi composta por...  
— Ahh, não me diga que foi a Rowena! Já estou por aqui com esta lenda besta!  
— Mas...  
O menino de cabelos negros bufou, se virando de frente para Remo. Sabia que o magoava muito fácil. Caminhou até ele e o abraçou.  
— Pode continuar o que dizia... — suspirou, baixando a voz.  
— Era só...uma bobagem...   
— Não, Remo...  
— Era que... a letra da música... era muito, muito bonita...  
— E como era...?  
Remo baixou o rosto...e começou a cantar...  
  
Solitaire with a song in her heart  
(Solitária com uma canção no coração)  
But what a sad song to sing  
(Mas que triste canção para se cantar)  
Turned her back on all that she knew  
(Deu as costas para tudo que lhe era conhecido)  
In the hopes of a golden ring...  
(Na esperança de uma aliança dourada)  
  
And the rains come down  
(E as chuvas caem)  
And the stars fell from the sky  
(E as estrelas despencam do céu)  
Oh, how dark the night...  
(Ah, que escura a noite)  
It always seems those Castles and Dreams  
(Há sempre a aparência de que aqueles Castelos e Sonhos)  
Fade with the morning light...  
(Desaparecem com a aurora)  
Such a sad story  
(Tão triste a história)  
That time loves to tell  
(Que o tempo adora contar)  
  
Naquele momento, as nuvens se dissiparam, como que por mágica. A luz da lua bateu em uma caixa de pedra, que estava encoberta pela neve, e ela se abriu, emitindo uma luz prateada. Os dois meninos olharam espantados quando viram levitar da caixa, uma flor. Uma orquídea, esculpida em gelo, que refletia o luar, com um brilho que se assemelhava a prata. Remo se aproximou lentamente da flor, se ajoelhando e postando as mãos, meio em gesto de oração. A orquídea flutuou até as mãos dele que se fecharam sobre o gelo encantado. Neste momento, Sirius se aproximou do menino e agachou ao seu lado, afagando o rosto de Remo.   
A neve continuava a cair, mas os dois meninos ajoelhados no chão não se importavam. Apenas queriam estender aquele beijo por toda a eternidade.  
  
Fim 


End file.
